


For Every Job That Must Be Done

by mizzfrizzle



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Didn't think so., F/F, Good Housekeeping, Laundry, Smut, You don't need any other tags beside the smut one do you?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8299966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizzfrizzle/pseuds/mizzfrizzle
Summary: Nicole does so much for Waverly...so, so much.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trash_salad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_salad/gifts).



> I promised trash_salad a fic about cooking eons ago and never made good on it. I hope, my dear, you'll settle for this one about cleaning? I've been remiss in my communications with you and I sincerely apologize. I guarantee this will turn your frown, if you're wearing one at all, upside down, darlin'! 
> 
> Of course, this fic was born as I was crushing beer cans, myself, last night and eyeballing the washing machine as I started bursting with ideas. A lot of Nicole being who I truly believe Nicole to be; the perfect girlfriend. Deal with it.
> 
> Please, enjoy. I own nothing but my grammatical mistakes.
> 
> Come, step into the laundry room with me...

The thing about growing up a military brat was that you tended to prefer some order; the nomadic lifestyle made one crave control of the few small things said brat had authority over.  Thus, Nicole liked order; cleanliness.  Everything in its place and accounted for.  She didn't care for knickknacks or frivolous baubles and wrote them off as silly, emotional surrogates; mementos of memories that should have been special enough to remain just that—memories.  Also, they collected dust. 

Waverly, though she could keep a shockingly detailed and ordered file or record, didn't exactly share Nicole's fondness for neatness and tidiness.  It wasn't that Waverly was a slob, far from it—she kept a clinically clean kitchen, something Gus had instilled in her from a young age.  She did, however, have a tendency to leave articles of clothing strewn from one end of her room to another—pants draped over bedposts, bras looped over doorknobs—and had a shocking array of, in Nicole's mind, needless beauty products that covered almost every available surface in the bathroom.  Nicole, on the other hand, had been using the same brand of shampoo and conditioner since she was fourteen, which were now relegated to a tiny corner of the bathtub where they appeared to be cowering in the shadow of Waverly's assortment of bottles and tubes. 

None of these things had ever _really_  bothered Nicole.  In fact, when they first started dating, she found it somewhat endearing.  And it suited Waverly's personality; a whirlwind of action and re-action with a spitfire attitude to boot.  No, Nicole hadn't minded at all.  At least, until she found herself moving into the homestead and sharing a living space with her petite, messy girlfriend.  Still, it was never a problem to pop Waverly's laundry in with her own or straighten a wadded up towel into a neatly folded one over the bar in the bathroom. 

On Nicole's first day off after moving into the homestead, Waverly had seemed shocked to discover her wielding a pair of hemostats and digging into the drain of their shared bathroom sink.  Nicole had explained at the time that once you'd dated a few girls with long hair, you tended to pick up a thing or two about plumbing and Waverly Earp, well, had hair for days.  She'd looked embarrassed by Nicole's efforts but the redhead had explained that a bit of housekeeping was a usual part of her regular 'day-off' routine in order to tidy up the things she'd been overlooking during the long work week.  Nicole had spent the better part of that morning scrubbing and mopping the bathroom, lining Waverly's bathroom products up neatly and concisely, though she knew it would only be a matter of hours before the little tornado that was her girlfriend had them scattered every which way. 

This was how it had gone for the last couple of months—on their shared days off, Waverly would linger in bed and snooze while Nicole wiped clean whatever mess had accumulated during the week.  Some mornings, she'd tackle bigger projects—like the day she'd decided to sweep the chimney with a brush she'd bought down at Haddon's Hardware.  Afterward, Waverly had laughed mercilessly at the sight of her girlfriend's soot-covered face and hands—the only parts of her showing in the shabby old pair of coveralls she wore.  She had, however, enjoyed the smaller woman's efforts to scrub her clean later in the shower. 

Most of these days, Nicole finished whatever she was working on in time for Waverly to have woken herself up, showered and downed enough coffee to jump-start her brain.  Then, the two would usually decide what to do for the day—lounge at the homestead, catch a movie, go out to lunch or plan a picnic.  Whatever they decided, however, there was always one constant; laundry.  Waverly's wardrobe was, to put it mildy, a bit overwhelming and she had a tendency to change outfits several times throughout any given day.  So, no matter what the two women spent their day off doing, there was always another load of laundry waiting to be turned over when they got back. 

 

This morning, Nicole woke to a warm Waverly pressed against her front.  It was a chilly, fall morning and she dreaded the idea of leaving the pleasant confines of the bed to face the bitter cold.  But, once Nicole Haught was awake then, well, she was awake.  She pressed a ginger kiss against the fine hairs at the back of Waverly's neck and began to untangle herself.  The brunette breathed out a protest and held her forearm tight where it was curled around her chest.  Nicole sighed and kissed her girlfriend again, whispering, "I gotta get up, baby.  I'll go downstairs and get the fire stoked up." 

"Hmmnm," was the only reply she got, but she felt the grip on her arm loosen.  She pulled on a baggy pair of sweats, shivering at the cool fabric against her legs, and tugged a PPD hoodie over her head.  She ran her fingers through her hair on the way down the creaky stairs, a laundry basket under one arm, to throw some logs on the fire and get started on her usual chores. 

She added an extra helping to her coffee bean grinder, knowing she'd heard Wynonna stumble up the stairs at some point during the night; the middle Earp would be ravenous for caffeine when she finally stirred from her bedroom, Nicole knew.  She then proceeded to toss the first load of laundry into the old, dented machine that the sister's had certainly inherited with the house—the thing still rocked somewhat fiercly, despite Nicole's efforts to stabilize it with scrap bits of lumber from the barn.   When she'd first moved in, she'd had to replace the leaky hoses at the back and affix a new vent hose to the equally ancient tumble dryer.  It had been so riddled with holes and choked with years of lint build-up, she'd marveled that the two Earp women had managed to dry anything at all before her arrival at the homestead. 

She was in the throes of vacuuming between the couch cushions in the living room when Waverly made her way down the stairs, yawning and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  She paused only long enough to press a quick peck to the brunette's lips who, in turn, smiled lazily up at her and mumbled a drowsy, "Good morning." 

"I didn't wake you, did I?" Nicole grinned, switching off the vacuum and gazing down lovingly at her girlfriend. 

"Course not," Waverly grinned back, shuffling toward the kitchen in her thick socks to pour a steaming mug of hot coffee. 

Before long, the pair were bustling through the front door to start their day together; going to a movie required an extra thirty minutes of driving to the next county that held the nearest theater.  The theater itself didn't always show the latest movies and often got 'new arrivals' months after the rest of the country had seen them.  Nobody minded and, mostly, everybody seemed grateful to have a place to go see movies at all.  Afterward, they went to a quaint restaurant for lunch and Nicole listened as Waverly talked animatedly about the film.  Nicole could watch Waverly talk for hours and loved the way the small woman waved her arms and wrinkled her nose when she was making a point. 

When lunch was done and they felt fully stuffed, they strolled hand-in-hand to the nearby shops so Waverly could browse for some new outfits.  Nicole, for her part, wondered fleetingly where she was going to find the space for more clothes in their already-crowded closet.  She didn't mind, though, as she sat patiently in the fitting room watching Waverly model each selection, twirling flirtatiously and giggling with delight. 

The October sky was already darkening when they made their way to the homestead, the tires of the Jeep crunching happily on the gravel in front of the barn.  Once inside, it was evident that Wynonna had finally stirred to consciousness—a plate with a partially-eaten slice of pizza and a half-full mug of coffee sat on the table beside the couch, clearly mocking Nicole's efforts of earlier that morning.  She sighed and shook her head, plucking the dirty dishes from the table as Waverly hung their coats on the rack beside the front door.  In the kitchen, there was a note stuck to the fridge.  Wynonna had scrawled a few, barely legible sentences letting them know she was out with Doc and would remain so until further notice. 

"Looks like we have the place to ourselves," she called to Waverly through the dining room. 

"Good," Waverly chirped, walking into the kitchen and plucking two beers from the fridge.  Popping the tops, she handed one to Nicole who took a long drag and smiled. 

"I'm gonna go toss that load of laundry into the dryer and start another one," she said, setting her beer on the counter and heading toward the small room attached to the kitchen. 

"Okay," Waverly nodded, giving her a playful swat on the behind as she went, "I'm gonna go see what's new on Netflix." 

"Sounds like a plan, Earp." 

Sometime later, they'd each had a few beers and were settled comfortably on the couch with Waverly snuggled against Nicole's shoulder.  The episode they were watching had just finished and Nicole took the opportunity to gather up the beer cans and head into the laundry room.  She was through crushing a couple when Waverly entered the little room behind her, lifting herself up onto the churning washing machine and watching Nicole's arm flex with each pull of the sturdy can-crusher mounted on the wall. 

"See something you like?" Nicole asked, smirking but otherwise ignoring the little woman perched behind her. 

"Maaay-be," Waverly nodded, stretching out the word with a teasing lilt.  When Nicole turned to face her, she noticed that the brunette's face was slightly reddened from the alcohol and, maybe, something else.  The way the youngest Earp was biting her lip and eyeing her made Nicole think it was definitely a little bit of both.  Taking a few confident strides forward, she closed the gap between them to stand between Waverly's knees.  She rubbed her hands over the brunette's thighs, palming her through the material of her skin-tight pants. 

"Just 'maybe', huh?" Nicole asked, leaning forward and pressing a smiling kiss to the side of Waverly's neck.  She felt the smaller woman shiver and wrap her arms around Nicole's neck, pulling her closer and sighing.  Nicole moved her hands to grip Waverly's ass, raising up to meld their mouths together.  Waverly groaned when Nicole's tongue entered her mouth.  She tasted like beer and something so decidedly Nicole and Waverly reveled in the way their tongues danced together.  The kiss continued to deepen and, soon, both women were breathing hard through their noses and clutching at each other more aggressively.  Nicole's hips began to rock, grinding forward against Waverly's increasingly dampening center. 

Waverly's warm hands snaked up beneath Nicole's shirt, causing the taller woman to moan as she felt well-trimmed nails rake across the firm expanse of her lower back.  "Jesus, Wave," she gasped, breaking the kiss and resting her forehead against Waverly's.  She brought her own hands around and palmed the brunette's breasts through the thin material of her shirt.  She could feel the tips harden under her thumbs, even through the slight padding of her girlfriend's bra.  They were both looking down between them, Waverly panting audibly as they watched Nicole's hands work their magic. 

"Please," Waverly husked, lifting her head to capture Nicole's lips again.  Nicole complied, reaching down to work the buttons of Waverly's pants loose.  Without breaking the kiss, she dipped her hand beneath the edge of Waverly's panties, groaning at the moisture pooling between her swollen lips.  The angle, though, was frustratingly awkward and Nicole grunted, removing her hand to nudge her girlfriend's hip pleadingly.  Waverly, recognizing the request for what it was, gripped the edge of the washing machine and lifted herself up enough for Nicole to yank the pants down her hips.  She giggled at the look of pure contentation on Nicole's face as she struggled with the tight garment, hastily tugging the pants, with the underwear attached, down her thighs and, finally, over her heels.  She tossed the wadded combo over her shoulder into the hamper and nodded self-satisfactorily before moving forward again to crush their mouths together. 

She pulled Waverly's shirt and bra up, letting them bunch at the smaller woman's chest, before leaning down to capture a hard nipple between her lips.  She sucked and licked hungrily as Waverly moaned and gripped her hair, arching her back to give Nicole better access.  Nicole's left arm held Waverly close as the fingers of her right hand tweaked and pinched the nipple that she wasn't nipping with the sharp edges of her front teeth.  Waverly's partially nude body was already quaking feverishly before Nicole lowered the hand to slide two fingers around the outside of the puffy lips framing her hot center, teasing relentlessly. 

Waverly was whimpering, frustrated and aroused beyond control, as Nicole continued to circle her need without making any direct contact where Waverly wanted her most. 

"Nic," she breathed, pulling her girlfriend's face up to lock eyes, "please, you're killing me."  Nicole continued to look into her eyes when she finally flicked a fingertip, slick with warm juices, across Waverly's clit and smirked when the brunette's eyes fell shut and her head dropped back.  The younger woman was clearly enjoying herself, moaning in time with Nicole's expert fingers.  "More," she managed, wrapping her legs around Nicole and digging her heels into the backs of the redhead's legs. 

This time, Nicole didn't tease before plunging two fingers into Waverly and pumping single-mindedly.  The half-scream, half-moan that erupted from deep in Waverly's chest spurred her on and she began to suck hard on the pulse of her girlfriend's throat.  "Touch yourself," she instructed between wet, open mouthed kisses.  Waverly obeyed, lowering a hand past the clenching muscles of her stomach and delving into her own wetness, circling the throbbing bundle of nerves as Nicole continued thrusting into her. 

She was close—so unbearably close—when the load of laundry in the washer became unbalanced and the machine began to rock beneath her, causing her to squeak in surprise.  The undulating contraption began agitating erratically and Nicole used it to her advantage, timing her plunging fingers to match the churning machine.  Waverly was practically bouncing, now, and her breasts jogged and jiggled lewdly.  Nicole was curling her fingers _j_ _us_ _t_ _s_ _o_ as the brunette continued to finger her own engorged self.   

The orgasm rocketed through her and her thighs tightened almost painfully around Nicole.  Her inner walls eagerly milked the redhead's fingers as wave after wave of pleasure poured through her and spilled onto the lid of the washing machine.  When she was finally spent, she leaned limply against Nicole's sturdy frame.  The taller woman held her close but kept her fingers, unmoving, inside of Waverly.  Eventually, the younger woman raised her head and gave Nicole a lopsided smile.  "Thanks," she said, brushing a soft kiss against the officer's lips. 

"Any time, little lady," Nicole smirked, helping Waverly down as she unstuck herself from the now-still washing machine. 

Waverly grimaced at the sight of her own, slick deposit on top of the machine.  "Sorry," she whispered, still wobbling slightly as she clung to Nicole, "I made a mess." 

"I don't mind cleaning up your messes, Wave," Nicole smiled. 

"I think we need a new washing machine," the brunette frowned, blushing slightly. 

"I dunno," Nicole said, scratching the back of her neck absentmindedly as they both stood back looking at the contraption, "this one's growing on me."  This earned a swat on the arm from the shorter woman before she raised up on the balls of her feet to bring their lips together.  "Should we start another episode?" Nicole asked, bending down to retrieve Waverly's underwear from atop the heaping pile in the hamper. 

"I don't think so, I have other plans for you," she replied, giving Nicole a dark look, "and I don't think I'll be needing those any time soon," she rasped, indicating the panties that the redhead was holding toward her with a nod of her head.  Nicole shrugged, chucking the wet garment back onto the pile and sauntering after her girlfriend into the warmer depths of the house. 

 _Nope_ , she thought to herself, _I don't mind cleaning up at all._  

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Begins singing 'Sunday, Smutty Sunday' to the tune of a similarly titled U2 song*
> 
> I can't imagine Waverly and Nicole drinking beer from cans. However, if it means Nicole gets to flex then, well, I cannot be expected to contain my whimsy. 
> 
> I'm actually in the middle of forgetting about my dirty clothes right now.  
> Please comment and let me know if you'll come and do laundry with me.


End file.
